This invention lies in the field of hand tools and relates more particularly to a tool assembly for enabling the removal of freeze plugs from and installation of freeze plugs in internal combustion engine blocks.
The removal of freeze plugs from and installation of such plugs in engine blocks is often a time consuming task. One of the prinicipal reasons is the confined work space available for access to the plug. Often the freeze plug opening is located very close to the vehicle firewall. It also may be partially blocked by engine accessories or other surfaces. It is therefore difficult to insert tools which are capable of doing efficient work in either removal or installation of the plug.
One of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose tool assembly which, while eminently suitable for work on engines removed from the vehicle or located on workbenches or frames, has particular advantage in removing or installing plugs that are located in the confined quarters referred to above. The invention permits positioning of the plug contacting portions of the tool immediately adjacent the plug opening and a means of transmitting the plug engaging forces through a leverage arrangement which not only permits positioning of the workers hands outside the space during force application but also permits force multiplication of the hand force to the line of force exerted on the plug by means of lever action.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a tool of the character described which has considerable adaptability in dealing with freeze plug removal and installation, with reference principally to being able to work with freeze plugs which are located in various states of confined working space.
Still another object of the invention is to provide, in particular, a freeze plug puller which is in the form of a single tool head having a point section capable of being forced through the installed freeze plug and which includes a self-contained and spreadable locking arrangement through which a retraction force can be applied to the plug thus to effect the withdrawal of the pierced plug, all without requiring removal of one tool and insertion of another to effect the withdrawal. A feature of the invention in this respect is that means is also provided to achieve proper alignment of the point section of the tool head with the center portion of the freeze plug.
A further object of the invention is to provide a freeze plug installer which is so formed as to exert forces on the plug during installation which ensure both ease of insertion of the plug and effective sealing around the flange of the plug between the flange and the wall of the plug opening.
Additional objects of the invention are to provide a freeze plug tool assembly which also permits use of a pneumatic hammer in conjunction therewith; which is extremely versatile in adaptation to a wide variety of use conditions; which is relatively compact and easy to handle both in use and storage; which permits use of conventional hand tools in conjunction with its operation; and which is capable of a long useful life under conditions of hard use.
Other and further objects of the invention together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto will appear in the course of the following description.